White Lily For You
by Just For KaiHun
Summary: Hanya sekilas kisah cinta Jongin bersama sahabatnya, Oh Sehun, yang kini sudah tiada lagi. Rasa kehilangan dan penyesalan yang masih membekas di benaknya membuatnya semakin bersalah pada Sehun./KAIHUN/SHOUNEN-AI/PG-15/TYPO/DLDR /REVIEW?


**White Lily For You ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Presents~***

* * *

 _ **Dulu, aku memiliki seseorang**_

 _ **Tampan, cantik, dan manis**_

 _ **Sekaligus dalam dirinya**_

 _ **Namun, kini hanya tinggal sebuah kenangan indah**_

 _ **Namanya,**_

"SEHUNNIE!"

Orang yang ia panggil pun berbalik ke belakang, tak lupa memberikan senyuman manisnya. Astaga, bagaimana bisa ia bisa tampak begitu bersinar di sana? Pikir Jongin yang saat ini sudah berdiri di depan orang itu.

"Kau gila!" ucapnya pelan, tapi masih terdengar di pendengaran Jongin.

"Aku. Tidak." Sahut Jongin tak terima.

"Kau. Iya!" balas Sehun tak mau kalah. Bila sudah seperti ini, terpaksa Jongin harus mengalah pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kau akan kemana hari ini?" tanya Jongin di sela-sela sisa perjalanan mereka yang sedari tadi terselimuti oleh awan kecanggungan.

"Ke surga, mungkin?" canda Sehun disertai kekehan, namun Jongin berhenti di tengah jalan, membuat Sehun kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, memberikan kesan manis yang lebih dominan.

"Tidak ada. Oh ya, Sehun-ah, hari ini aku menginap, boleh?"

"Jika aku bilang tidak pun kau akan tetap menjejali ranjangku, Jongin!" Jongin tertawa. Memang, ia akan tetap menginap di rumah Sehun, meski pemuda berkulit pucat itu melarangnya. Itulah Jongin, pemaksa dan egois.

"Aku sekaligus ingin menceritakan Krystal, gadisku, kepadamu!" ujar Jongin bersemangat. Tapi, tidak dengan Sehun, wajah pemuda itu mendadak mendung, wajah yang tadinya cerah menjadi kelabu. Ia juga kembali menjadi pendiam, membentuk suasana yang lebih canggung daripada sebelumnya.

* * *

 **White Lily For You ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 _ **Kala itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya**_

 _ **Aku hanya menceritakan tentang wanita padanya**_

 _ **Tanpa mau tahu, apa yang ingin ia ceritakan**_

 _ **Aku menyadarinya**_

 _ **Aku egois**_

"Bagaimana kencanmu tadi malam bersama Seulgi, gadis barumu?" tanya Sehun sakartis. Jongin yang menyadarinya pun merangkul bahu Sehun. sementara, Sehun yang sedang mencuci tangannya di washtafel toilet sekolah pun terperanjat kaget.

"Sangat istimewa, Sehun. Bahkan, ia menawarkan dirinya padaku!" sahut Jongin bangga dengan nada yang begitu menggebu, menyiratkan akan nafsu yang masih tersisa.

"Begitukah? Lalu, kau menerimanya?" tanya Sehun sambil mematikan kran air.

"Tentu saja, Sehun! Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Aku laku-laki normal yang akan terangsang ketika ditawarkan tubuh wanita!" Sehun menggigit pipi dalamnya dan ia kembali terdiam, memilih keluar toilet, meninggalkan Jongin dengan segala pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" monolog Jongin tak mengerti dengan tingkah laku Sehun yang akhir-akhir ini sangatlah aneh.

Bahkan, Jongin tidak tahu, bahwa sekarang ini Sehun telah berada di atap sekolah, sendirian ditemani semilir angin yang memainkan surai cokelat tuanya.

"Lelaki normal? Haha, aku tahu itu!" Sehun tertawa menghina dirinya sendiri, lalu menghela nafas beratnya, kedua tangannya sibuk menyeka air mata yang entah mengapa terus meluber dari matanya.

"Tenanglah, Oh Sehun. Sebentar lagi, kau tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit ini." Sehun menarik nafasnya, menahannya sembari menutup matanya, merasakan angin seperti membawanya melayang.

* * *

 **White Lily For You ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 _ **Aku berciuman dengan wanita di depannya**_

 _ **Dia menyaksikan itu**_

 _ **Tapi, aku tak memedulikannya**_

 _ **Mementingkan gadis-gadis daripadanya**_

 _ **Kemudian, ia pergi dari sana dengan wajah datarnya**_

"Sehun!" Guru Jung memanggil Sehun yang tengah bercerita dengan Baekhyun, teman sebangkunya.

"Ya, Pak?" tanya Sehun sopan.

"Bisakah kau memanggil Jongin? Bilang saja, saya memanggilnya untuk segera menghadap ke saya. Saya menunggu di meja saya." Kata Guru Jung, lalu diangguki oleh Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum ramah, "Baiklah, Pak. Saya akan memanggilkan Jongin untuk anda."

"Terima kasih, Sehun." Kemudian, Guru Jung pergi dari sana. Sehun? Ia mulai mencari keberadaan Jongin.

Kelas, kantin, lapangan, taman, hampir semua tempat di sekolah ini sudah ia datangi, namun sama sekali tidak ada keberadaan Jongin di sana.

"Ah, di mana anak itu? Aku bisa dimarahi oleh Guru Jung, jika tidak menemukannya juga." Keluh Sehun sedikit mendesah kesal. Hanya satu tempat yang belum ia datangi, Toilet. Ya, Toilet!

Sehun segera berlari ke arah toilet sekolah. Masuk ke dalam toilet laki-laki dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Jongin, kau di—mana?" suara Sehun yang tadinya besar mendadak mengecil, tatkala melihat sebuah pemandangan tak senonoh di depannya, di mana Jongin tengah mengapit seorang wanita di antara tembok dan menciumi bibir wanita itu dengan ganas. Sedangkan, sebelah tangannya sibuk bermain di payudara si wanita itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, jantung Sehun berdetak begitu cepat, saking cepatnya, ia mengalami kesulitan dalam bernafas, penuh sesak. Sehun dapat melihat lirikan mata Jongin di ekor mata pemuda berkulit tan itu, namun pemuda itu lebih memilih bermain dengan wnaitanya daripada menghiraukannya.

Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil Jongin dan memilih keluar dari toilet dengan pandangan yang kosong. Hatinya hancur, seluruh harapannya pada Jongin hancur. Hanya dengan satu hantaman dari Jongin ini, Sehun sudah se-rapuh ini. Bagaimana kalau Jongin melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini? Lebih kejam lagi menghancurkan perasaannya yang bahkan tak dianggap oleh Jongin?

"Aku menyerah, Jongin. Aku tidak akan bisa membuatmu mencintaiku, Jongin. Aku … menyerah."

* * *

 **White Lily For You ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 _ **Malam itu, dengan wajahnya yang begitu pucat**_

 _ **Dia datang kepadaku**_

 _ **Memandang wajahku tanpa ingin melepasnya**_

 _ **Seolah, ia tidak akan melihatku lagi**_

 _ **Dalam benakku bertanya ada apa**_

 _ **Tapi, enggan untuk dikeluarkan**_

 **Ting Tong~**

Bel rumah Jongin tiba-tiba saja berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang datang. Jongin yang sedang membaca komik kesukaannya pun terhenti, meletakkannya di atas nakas, lalu membukakan pintu untuk orang tersebut.

Sebenarnya, ini sudah sangat malam, 10.10 PM. Dalam benak Jongin, ia telah menggerutu, memaki orang yang telah datang malam seperti ini, seperti tak ada hari esok. Namun, ia harus mencabut seluruh makiannya itu, karena yang datang ke rumahnya adalah Sehun, sahabat terbaiknya.

Entah, hanya perasaan Jongin saja atau apa, bahwa wajah Sehun sangatlah pucat dari biasanya. Namun, pemuda manis itu hanya tersenyum manis, membuat Jongin sendiri terpaku pada senyuman manis itu.

"Sehun?"

"Maaf sebelumnya, karena sudah mengganggu waktu berhargamu, tapi, apa boleh aku menginap untuk malam ini?" tanyanya dengan suara begitu serak.

"Tentu saja, Sehun-ah. Rumahku terbuka lebar untumu. Mari masuk!" Jongin memberikan celah untuk Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah besarnya yang malam ini hanya ditinggali olehnya, karena kedua orang tuanya saat ini sedang berada di luar negeri dan memilih menetap di sana untuk beberapa saat.

"Terima kasih, Jongin!"

"Kau salah minum obat atau kau mabuk, Sehun?" tanya Jongin sambil berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, sedangkan Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang dengan wajah yang menunduk. Kedua tangan pucatnya meremas ujung kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sehun balik, tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Jongin.

"Datang malam-malam ke rumahku, bertanya untuk menginap, berbicara dengan nada orang sakit, yang aku tahu, nadamu ketika berbicara itu bukan seperti ini." Jongin berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadap Sehun yang hanya berjarak sepuluh sentimeter saja darinya,

Sehun terdiam di tempatnya, jantungnya kembali berdetak menggila, ia merasakan sesak yang luar biasa, ini benar-benar sesak sekaligus sakit, namun ia harus menahannya demi orang terkasih di depannya ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin." Jawabnya lemas. Bahkan, untuk berdiri saja, Sehun harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya.

"Aku sahabatmu, Sehun. Aku ingin kau menceritakan apa yang sedang kau resahkan." Ucap Jongin lembut. Sehun menatap Jongin, tepat di bola mata kelamnya.

'Boleh aku meminta lebih, Jongin? Bisakah kata 'sahabatmu' digantikan dengan 'kekasihmu', sekali saja?'

Sehun tahu, ia terlalu berharap untuk yang satu ini. Tetapi, Sehun sudah dahulu terbang tinggi dan ia siap akan jatuh terhempas setelah ini.

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Hah, baiklah, ayo kita ke kamar, kau juga pasti sudah lelah, bukan?" Sehun mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan Jongin. Lalu, kembali mengikuti Jongin dari belakang.

Satu jam lebih sudah berlalu dan mereka sudah akan terlelap. Namun, sebelum Jongin memejamkan matanya, sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja menginterupsinya.

"Jongin?"

"Hm?" dehem Jongin dengan logat bertanya, sedangkan matanya terpejam.

"Aku punya permintaan." Mata Jongin seketika terbuka perlahan. Permintaan? Tapi, mengapa aksen Sehun seperti orang yang ingin menginggal dunia saja?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jongin tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sehun baru saja.

"Dua hari lagi, tolong bawakan bunga lili putih di alamat ini." Sehun memberikan selembar kertas berisi alamat kepada Jongin.

"Alamat apa ini? Dan, apa maksudnya dengan tanda kutip dengan nama lengkapmu, Sehun-ah?" Jongin semakin tak mengerti dengan maksud Sehun.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya dua hari lagi. Datanglah tepat waktu ke sana, sesuai dengan jam yang sudah kutuliskan, seseorang yang begitu mencintaimu menunggumu di sana, berharap kau datang kepadanya, memberikan hatimu kepadanya." Jongin mengangguk mengerti, matanya masih tetap memperhatikan alamat itu, ia merasa tak asing dengan alamat itu, tapi ia lupa tempat apa itu.

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin tidur!" Sehun mengambil selimutnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Jongin tersenyum, ia meletakkan kertas berisi alamat itu di dalam laci nakas, lalu mematikan lampu utama dan membiarkan lampu tidur yang remang menjadi pencahayaan di kamarnya.

Tepat pada pukul 2.00 PM, Sehun membuka matanya, di mana Jongin telah benar-benar masuk ke alam mimpinya.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah tampan pemuda berkulit tan itu, jemarinya mengelus pipi Jongin yang kini berhadapan dengannya. Wajah tampan itu begitu tenang saat tidur, begitu polos dan ringan tanpa beban.

Perlahan, air mata kembali menggumpal di mata sabit Sehun, berusaha untuk tidak keluar lagi dari tempatnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan air mata pun tak dapat terbendung lagi, saling mengejar satu sama lain, membasahi pipi pucat itu.

"Aku harap, kau dapat datang, Jongin. Dan, meletakkan bunga itu di sana, di pusaraku."

Sehun terisak kecil, tak mampu membendung kesedihannya yang begitu menyesakkan dada.

"Kau tahu, Jongin? Setelah ini, aku tidak akan mengalami kesakitan itu lagi, kesakitan saat penyakit itu kembali datang dan kesakitan saat kau mencumbu seseorang di depan mataku sendiri. aku akan bebas, Jongin, tak akan merasakannya lagi!" wajah Sehun sudah sepenuhnya memerah, karena emosinya yang meledak. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang tiba-tiba saja tak terkendali olehnya.

"Tapi, aku akan membawa cintaku, cintaku padamu, Jongin." Setelah itu Sehun memajukan wajahnya, dan mencuri ciuman dari Jongin.

"Aku akan mengingat ini, Jongin. Maaf telah mencurinya darimu." Sehun tersenyum pahit.

Hari itu, ia tidak tidur dan lebih memilih memandangi wajah tampan Jongin sampai mentari akan memunculkan diri dari ufuk timur.

Tetapi, ketika Jongin terbangun, ia sudah tak menemukan Jongin di kamar tidurnya, lalu ia mencarinya di seluruh penjuru rumahnya, namun tak ada Sehun di sana. Jongin saat itu merasa sebuah kehilangan. Hatinya terus berkata bahwa ia tidak akan lagi bertemu dengan Sehun.

Tapi, Sehun ada meninggalkan sebuah memo kecil di samping kalender mejanya.

 **Maaf meninggalkamu sebelum kau bangun, Jongin.**

 **Kita akan bertemu dua hari lagi di tempat yang sudah kutuliskan. Jangan lupa untuk datang dan membawakan lili putih. Dia menunggumu~**

 **Ps : Aku sudah memasakanmu sarapan, jadi makanlah dengan baik.**

 **-Oh Sehun-**

* * *

 **White Lily For You ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 _ **Aku datang ke tempat itu**_

 _ **Di mana, dia bilang ada seseorang yang menungguku**_

 _ **Membawakan bunga lili putih**_

 _ **Aku datang dan membawa bunga itu**_

 _ **Namun, tempat itu bukanlah tempat yang romantic**_

 _ **Melainkan, sebuah PEMAKAMAN**_

Jongin sudah bersiap dengan jas resminya dan rangkaian bunga lili yang masih segar di pelukannya. Senyuman tertoreh di bibirnya, mengingat hari ini adalah hari pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang dikatakan oleh Sehun. Ah, ia begitu antusias saat ini.

Jongin membawa mobilnya sesuai dengan alamat yang tertera di kertas yang diberikan oleh Sehun itu. Namun, ketika ia semakin dekat dengan alamat itu, ia teringat sesuatu, alamat itu membawanya ke sebuah pemakaman.

Seluruh tubuh Jongin menegang, wajahnya memucat, lidahnya terasa kelu ketika kakinya sudah sampai di alamat tujuannya itu.

Tepat di nisan berbentuk palang salib itu tertera sebuah nama yang membuat dirinya seketika seperti disambar petir

 **Berbaring dalam damai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **12-04-1994 - 14-01-2011**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki Jongin terasa lemas, tak terasa air matanya menguar begitu saja. semua begitu mendadak dan terjadi begitu saja, bahkan ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Apa ini? apa ini sebuah jebakan untuknya?

Jongin kembali memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya; seorang pendeta dan seluruh pelayat sedang berdoa untuk seseorang yang kini sudah berada di balik nisan salib itu.

"Sehun-ah, ini termasuk dari permainanmu, bukan? Keluarlah! Kalian semua siapa? Di mana Sehun?" acara mendoakan mayat pun berhenti tatkala Jongin berteriak kepada mereka semua, ia tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa ini semua hanyalah rekayasa mereka semua saja.

Baekhyun, teman sebangku Sehun, yang juga hadir di sana pun di tarik oleh Jongin. Lalu, Jongin mencengkram kedua lengannya dan berteriak di depan wajah Baekhyun yang memandang ke arah lain. Membiarkan bunga lili putih itu terletak begitu saja di tanah.

"Kau bohong, 'kan? Ini hanyalah bentuk kejahilan kalian saja, 'kan? Di mana Sehunku, sahabatku. Di mana dia?" Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan air matanya, ia tak kuat memandang mata Jongin yang benar-benar menyiratkan rasa terluka yang begitu mendalam.

"Baekhyun-ah! Aku mohon, jangan memberikanku jebakan seperti ini. sekarang katakan, di mana Sehun? Aku tidak ingin lagi bermain!" nada Jongin mulai melemah, diikuti melemahnya cengkramannya pada lengan Baekhyun.

"Ini bukanlah jebakan, Jongin. Kematian Sehun bukanlah lelucon karangan. Sehun, Tuhan benar-benar mengambilnya dari kami tadi malam, kala itu, ia merenggang nyawanya, air matanya mengalir deras, tapi mulutnya enggan mengeluarkan teriakan kesakitan, ia hanya memanggil namamu dan menyerukannya di detik terakhirnya. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia menitipkan surat ini padamu, Jongin." Baekhhyun memberikan surat yang dititipkan oleh Sehun kepada Jongin. Jongin melepaskan cengkramannya pada Baekhyun dan menerima surat itu dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat.

"Sebelum kau membacanya, mari kita bersama-sama mendoakannya agar terus diberkati oleh Tuhan." Baekhyun menarik Jongin pelan untuk mengikuti acara pendoaan.

Setelah semua pergi dari sana, Jongin mendekat ke samping pusara Sehun, meletakkan bunga lili putih itu di atas pusara Sehun, tepat di depan pigura Sehun yang tengah tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Kemudian, ia membuka amplop berwarna putih itu, mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sana.

 **Hai, Jongin.**

 **Apa kau terkejut dengan 'surprise'-ku ini? Jangan menangis, kau tampak jelek bila menangis seperti itu.**

 **Eh, tapi bukannya kau harus senang karena dengan ketidakadaan aku di sisimu, dengan itu kau bisa terus berdekatan dengan wanita tanpa harus ada yang melarangmu lagi.**

 **Kau pasti senang? Iya, 'kan? Maka dari itu, jangan menangis dan tetaplah merasa senang. Berpikir bahwa kehadiranku selama ini hanya debu untukmu.**

 **Tapi, terima kasih karena sudah hadir di hidupku ini, dan terima kasih harena sudah membuatku mencintaimu begitu banyak. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa padamu saat ini. Aku harap setelah aku berkata ini, kau masih mau menerimaku sebagai sahabatmu.**

 **Aku tidak menceritakan ini padamu karena aku takut, aku takut kau akan menjauhiku dan merasa jijik padaku. Jadi, aku lebih memilih memendam semuanya, hingga akhirnya Tuhan memintaku kembali padanya karena penyakit ini terlalu menyakitkan untukku, Jantung koroner.**

 **Terima kasih untuk mengasihiku begitu banyak selama ini. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Jongin**

 **Aku mencintaimu begitu banyak.**

 **Ps : Maaf, aku mencuri ciuman dari bibirmu. Tapi, tenang saja, hanya sebuah kecupan selamat tinggal. Jangan marah padaku.**

 **-OH SEHUN-**

Jongin menutup surat di tangannya dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia bersimpuh di depan pusara Sehun, menatap nisan salib yang mengukirkan nama Sehun di sana.

Ia tersadar, pantas saja ia bermimpi seperti dicium seseorangg secara nyata, namun ciuman itu begitu hangat, tak seperti ciuman yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya bersama gadis-gadis tak jelasnya itu.

"Dan, sekarang kau meninggalkanku, Sehun." Lirih Jongin yang sudah terlalu bingung. Ia sungguh merasa kehilangan. Bahkan, disaat Sehun meregang nyawa, ia tidak ada di sampingnya, memegang tangannya dan membisikan agar terus bertahan.

Dan, ia baru menyadari bahwa rasa bimbangnya akan perasaannya selama ini adalah rasa cintanya pada Sehun, sebuah rasa yang selama ini berusaha ia hindari dengan terus berganti wanita.

Tapi, ia sekarang merasa jahat pada Sehun, bukannya meninggalkan kenangan yang indah, ia malah memberikan tekanan batin pada pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Dan, sekarang Jongin mengerti arti kehilangan dan penyesalan.

"Aku membawakan lili putih untukmu, Sehun. Dan, aku membawa cinta juga untukmu, Sayang. Tidurlah dengan tenang di sana, di pangkuan Tuhan."

Jongin tak menyadari, ada sesosok terang bahkan terangnya mengalahkan kekuatan cahaya mentari yang kini tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

' _Terima kasih, Jongin.'_

 **END**

* * *

 **White Lily For You ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **Just For KaiHun's Note :**

 **HAIII SEMUA! KAY KOMBEK DENGAN FF KAIHUN ANGST. Ada yang kangen sama Kay? /Gak!/Pundung/**

 **Maaf, belum update FF lama, soalnya lagi ngefeel yang angst, tapi gak tahu juga, kalian ngefeel gak sama nih FF.**

 **Maaf kalau nih FF pendek banget. Aku dapet Feel FF ini karena dengerin lagu KYUHYUN Oppa yang baru judulnya 'The Day We Felt The Distance' dan lagu yang ada SG WANNABE yang judulnya 'Gone With The Wind'**

 **Oke, Kay pamit dulu yah…**

 **KEEP SUPPORT AND LOVE KAIHUN!**

* * *

 **White Lily For You ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Just For KaiHun~***


End file.
